


Perseo y Andrómeda

by Betterwithoutname, blanchtt



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Traslation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betterwithoutname/pseuds/Betterwithoutname, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchtt/pseuds/blanchtt
Summary: Spanish translation of "Perseus and Andromeda" by chiot_et_exploratrice“Te van a hacer desaparecer.” Le advierte Alison, y Cosima agita una mano tratando de aplacarle mientras Alison corta con furia las verduras para la cena. Donnie está con los niños, por lo que Cosima ha sido invitada a una cena clandestina. Sarah, por lo que parece, no lo ha sido. “Igual que a un conejo.”“Está todo controlado.” Le asegura Cosima, aunque siente nauseas en el estómago al pensar que es altamente probable.





	Perseo y Andrómeda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blanchtt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchtt/gifts).



> This is a Spanish translation of "Perseus and Andromeda". chiot_et_exploratrice is the real author. Not me. I'm just a messenger. I'm just letting the language magic work through me. 
> 
> In whichPerseus is rebuffed, and the lady-dragon and Andromeda prevail.
> 
>  
> 
> Esta es una traducción al Español de "Perseus and Andromeda". chiot_et_exploratrice es quien lo ha escrito en realidad. Yo no. Yo sólo soy una mensajera. Sólo dejo que la magia del lenguage obre a través de mí. 
> 
> En el que Perseo es rechazado y la mujer dragón y Andrómeda triunfan.

“Te van a hacer desaparecer.” Le advierte Alison, y Cosima agita una mano tratando  de aplacarle mientras Alison corta con furia las verduras para la cena. Donnie está con los niños, por lo que Cosima ha sido invitada a una cena clandestina. Sarah, por lo que parece, no lo ha sido. “Igual que a un conejo.”  
  
“Está todo controlado.” Le asegura Cosima, aunque siente nauseas en el estómago al pensar que es altamente probable.  
  
Se lanza a los lobos por sus hermanas, por sí misma, por la ciencia.  
  
Lo que encuentra es a una mujer, alta y rubia y demasiado entusiasta para ser su amiga, y siente su estómago voltearse por una razón completamente distinta.  
  
  
  
  


  
Ha salido con todo tipo de mujeres y ha disfrutado de la variedad de experiencias que aquello ha conllevado, pero hay algo cómodamente _perfecto_ en las citas de estudio en la biblioteca, en el café cortesía de Delphine, en ambas tecleando en sus ordenadores portátiles.  
  
Sin embargo, no dura mucho.  
  
Cosima mira de reojo el final del sofá, encuentra a Delphine sentada con las piernas cruzadas, su portátil equilibrado sobre su muslo y leyendo algo, su dedo índice suspendido sobre el ratón táctil, mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
  
Traga saliva con esfuerzo para calmar sus nervios, y se pregunta si Sarah ve algo en Paul o todo es por guardar las apariencias.  
  
Se gira en su asiento, estira un pie, empuja con la punta de su zapato el tobillo de Delphine que tiene más cerca de ella.  
  
“Pst,” Susurra ruidosamente Cosima mientras Delphine levanta la mirada, y esos enormes ojos acaban con ella. Cosima no puede evitar sonreír -sonreír de verdad- mientras pregunta, “¿Quieres salir de aquí?”  
  
  
  


  
  
Ha estado fuera del armario desde que tuvo palabras para decirlo. No es buena guardando secretos.  
  
Probablemente Delphine tan sólo está aquí para hacer su trabajo, pero han estado rozando la línea con las puntas de los pies, Cosima flirteando y Delphine respondiendo. Se sorprende cuando,  una noche, Delphine ofrece su apartamento como cambio de escenario, y Cosima se pasa por allí para encontrar trufas y vino en el menú.  
  
_Eres más prudente que esto_ , se recuerda Cosima a sí misma, sentándose con una sonrisa y aceptando el beso de Delphine en su mejilla, el vino servido en una copa cristalina mientras Delphine se da la vuelta hacia la hornilla y termina de preparar la cena para las dos.  
  
Es más prudente, en términos de lógica, pero su cuerpo no lo es.  
  
Cosima bebe un trago de vino, deja su copa y pregunta, “¿Qué quieres, Delphine?”  
  
Su tono no da lugar a dudas sobre a lo que se está refiriendo.  
  
Delphine ha sido, hasta el momento, igual de mala mintiendo que ella. Y es con una calma estable, expuesta y sin un lugar al que huir, como Delphine continúa terminando la cena, emplata la comida y se gira antes de suspirar.  
  
“Tan sólo sacarte sangre.” Admite Delphine, su boca afectada por su expresión fruncida mientras empuja el plato hacia Cosima al otro lado de la mesa. Parece preocupada, y Cosima, con la sangre de Katja guardada y segura en su maletín, sabe que aquello no puede ser una buena señal. “Para monitorizar tu salud.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Se llama Helena.” Le dice Delphine, y Cosima se aprende el nombre de su hermana homicida. También se entera que el fallecimiento de Katja y la progresión de la enfermedad eran de esperar, y de que el DYAD sabe de la existencia de todas ellas, incluso de Sarah.  
  
“¿Qué más?” Pregunta Cosima, y Delphine asiente, con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de responder.  
  
Presiona y presiona y presiona – no saben nada de Kira, pronto habrá una gala, Leekie estará fuera de su oficina – en todos los aspectos, y Delphine cede, cada vez. Al menos figuradamente.  
  
La información le pone a todo una nota de tristeza, pero incluso la peor de las noticias sólo puede ser temporal.  
  
Se separan, despidiéndose y deseándose buenas noches tras otra tarde llena de estudio – _es mejor que no sepan que lo sabes_ – pero Delphine permanece allí, y Cosima cierra los ojos mientras la otra mujer se inclina para alcanzarle, trata de no respirar demasiado deprisa cuando siente la palma de la mano de Delphine acunar la curva de su mandíbula con facilidad, su nombre mentado suavemente pero con deseo, la manera en la que lo pronuncia provocando excitación directamente desde entre sus muslos.  
  
“ _¿Cosima?_ ”  
  
Asiente su consentimiento, abre los ojos y encuentra a Delphine con los párpados entrecerrados, y avanza.  
  
Se deja llevar y, sorprendentemente, justo a la longitud adecuada, las manos de Delphine se deslizan hacia la parte trasera de sus muslos, atrayéndola y levantándola, y está sobre su escritorio, con las caderas de Delphine entre sus piernas, dedos que procuran y llenan provocando que desinhibidos gemidos salgan desde su garganta.  
  
_Jodida idiota_ , casi puede oír murmurar a Sarah, y Cosima sólo puede imaginarla poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando admite que Sarah tenía razón.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sabe que Delphine es su monitora y que Leekie sabe mucho más de lo que a Sarah le gustaría, pero que a cambio, Delphine les da información que no tienen.  
  
Hay momentos en los que Delphine recibe una llamada telefónica y se disculpa, se aleja de la mesa durante la cena hasta que está fuera del alcance del oído, o se levanta insoportablemente temprano, se prepara y besa su mejilla antes de irse a trabajar mucho antes de que el reloj comience a gruñir.  
  
“No es nada que no estés haciendo tú también con Paul.” Contraataca cada vez que Sarah empieza a soltarle el rollo y le calla la boca.  
  
Además. En esas raras ocasiones en las que están solas, riendo alrededor de un canuto u hojeando la tesis publicada de la otra mujer, Cosima atisba un destello de Delphine Cormier _au natural_. Y le gusta.  
  
Regresa de casa de Félix y se desliza al interior del apartamento, encuentra a Delphine recostada en el sofá, una copa de vino vacía asentada solitaria sobre la mesita del café.  
“Sí,” Dice Delphine, y le dedica una pesarosa sonrisa antes de rápidamente concluir su conversación y bloquear su móvil, guardándoselo en el bolsillo mientras Cosima se quita el abrigo y los zapatos y se le acerca silenciosamente.  
  
_Mañana a las siete de la tarde, Sarah estará en el centro._  
  
No es cierto, porque Sarah está de camino a infiltrarse en el DYAD ahora mismo.  
  
“¿Desinformación, _Mademoiselle Beraud_?” Bromea Cosima, deslizándose sobre su regazo y dejando ambas manos recorrer ascendiendo los hombros de Delphine, dejándolas reposar acunando su mandíbula, como Delphine a menudo hace con ella. Delphine humedece sus labios, la mira hambrienta, y Cosima le roba un beso, siente unas manos agarrar sus caderas y tirar de ella. Se separa sólo por un momento, Delphine no pierde la oportunidad –desciende por su cuello acariciándole con su nariz, muerde la unión de su cuello con su hombro y a Cosima le cuesta preguntar, “¿No te pueden  – _ah_ – despedir por eso?”  
  
“Quizá.” Responde Delphine, sus palabras breves mientras Cosima recorre con sus dedos sedosos bucles, los aparta de la cara de Delphine y siente a la otra mujer sonreír contra la creciente curvatura de su pecho. “Si descubren que no ha sido un accidente.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Más tarde, el dormitorio oscuro y Delphine durmiendo junto a ella, se estira, recoge su teléfono del suelo y se lo acerca, lee el mensaje de Sarah – _hecho_ , corto y al grano, lo que significa que el señuelo ha funcionado – y bloquea la pantalla, pone de nuevo el teléfono donde estaba y se acurruca contra el lateral Delphine.  
  
Cosima considera sus dos aparentemente incompatibles deseos, y piensa que quizá aquello puede funcionar.

 


End file.
